I Thought I Could Trust You
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Based on the Video Chat short. I wrote this one back in 2016


**Based after the "Video Chat" short.**

**I wrote this one back in 2016.**

"And now the Wi-Fi works perfectly. What did you do today?"

It was just an ordinary day. I was just chilling reading a magazine, Peridot was talking, fiddling around with her tablet. She was pretty excited about getting the Wi-Fi to work. She was fighting some sort of monster or something to get it going. I had asked her if she needed help, but she just replied with, "It's okay! I can take it!" After that, I smiled a bit. It always joys me when I hear Peri talk all techy. Only a couple of months have passed since we started sharing a barn and we already feel like we've known each other for years. We always look out for each other and her enthusiasm brings a little light into my life. Guess I should have known better that day.  
"Lapis! Get over here!"

Peridot gestured me to come over to her. I got up out of my chair and was shocked to see Steven inside it with an oddly shaped pencil.  
"Is that Steven? Oh no! Steven, what happened?" I sat down next to the green gem. Tons of questions were racing through my mind. I was concerned for my friend. I never thought he'd become trapped like I once was.  
"Oh you guys… it's fine! It's just a-" Steven tried to reassure me but I didn't listen. I wasn't prepared for him to be imprisoned like I was.  
I looked over at my friend with concern. "How did he get trapped in there?! Why aren't you doing something?!" This wasn't Peridot's doing, was it?  
"Lapis, relax.. It's just my communication pad!"  
Without paying attention to Peri, I pushed her to the side and grabbed her pad with my fuzzy haired friend on it. "Who did this to you? Steven! I'll get you out of there!" I flipped the object around to find no rose quartz gem like Steven's on it. "Where's your gem on this thing... I-I can't find it!" I flipped it over again. "He must be inside" Peri got up and grasped my arm. She flipped me onto the ground.

"Wait, Lapis-" the boy tried to comfort me again.  
On my knees, I tried dismantling the device.  
"It's just a screen! Stop!" Peridot tried to prevent me from getting Steven out of the object.

I banged it on the ground. I must have done something, I looked at the screen to find no Steven. "Steven where'd go?" Suddenly the device magically flew out of my hands and over to Peridot's clutch.

"Lapis," she said, "calm down, I'll fix this. This isn't what you've thinking." She quickly pressed a button on the gadget.

I looked over at the corner of my eye. I saw a baseball bat. It was at that point I made my assumption clear as day. Peridot must've caged up Steven in her tablet for Yellow Diamond. In retrospect, my knowledge of technical stuff was a bit rough at the time.  
"Oh thank the stars! I thought you were a goner." She got the thing working again.

Without hesitation, I stood up and took hold of the sporting equipment.  
"Step aside Peridot! I have to free him."  
"Lapis no!"  
"I'll save you Steven! I'll save you like you saved me!" I strutted toward the dorito headed rock, preparing to swing.  
"Calm down!"

BANG!

The bat hit the floor of the barn. Peri dodged my swing.

BANG!

Another strike. She panically scurried all over the barn.

BANG!

"Was this all part of some trick!"

BANG! I missed again, breaking a meepmorp.

"Letting you live here…"

BANG! Another meepmorp destroyed.

"Watching a show together…"

BANG!

"Making these absurd objects…"

BANG!

"Creating music…"

BANG!

"Was all that a game so you could take Steven and me back to the Diamonds."

BANG!

I had her cornered at the makeshift fish tank. She tried protecting herself with the gizmo. I had my wings out just in case she'd try throwing something metal at me. Tears ran down my face "After all we've been through, I thought you weren't like Jasper. I thought you'd changed from Homeworld. I thought I could trust you!" I had the bat pointed at her face.

"Lapis! Loosen the tense! This isn't what you think! I was just-"

Out of disbelief, I stretched out my free arm to shake the aquarium. Fear stuck the Peridot's face. "Let's see how you like being trapped in water, traitor!" Just before I could clench my fist to release the water, Steven appeared behind me.

"Wait! Stop I'm fine!"

The water silo stopped. My wings retreated into my gem. I turned to my hybrid friend. "Steven! You're okay!" I bent down and hugged him. I was ecstatic to see my friend not refined to being captivated by a Diamond servant. "Don't scare me like that."

Steven reassured, "it's just a video, Lapis. Is Peridot okay?"

I turned to the Gem in question. She was nervously getting up from the ground. It was at that instance I realized my mistake. I didn't listen to reason. I let my past take the best of me again. "Oh... sorry, Peridot."  
"It's okay," she soothed. "Just take it easy with that bat."

I hid the bat behind my back sheepishly. I looked around the barn. It was trashed of former meep morps.

Guess I should have known better that day. In retrospect, my knowledge of technical stuff was a bit rough at the time.


End file.
